1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used to aid the machining of a workpiece, and more particularly, to a device that aids drilling and tapping straight holes in workpieces, including workpieces presenting nonplanar (e.g., angular, curvilinear, etc.) engagement surfaces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is often desirous to produce straight and accurately located holes in workpieces or parts, particularly, when later joining such parts to form a structural assembly. To accomplish this end, guides have long been developed to aid in the art of drilling and tapping workpieces, when not using a drill press. They typically define standard diameter-sized guide holes, each operable to receive, and a height operable to guide, at least a portion of a drill or tap tool (e.g., a drill bit) during manual machining. Conventional guides, however, have presented concerns relating to alignment and application. For example, it is appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that conventional guides, while offering guidance to the tool, are often difficult to properly align with the desired target point on the workpiece. Further, with respect to nonplanar configurations, conventional guides typically offer one-size-fits-all solutions that limit their application. Of yet further concern, conventional guides typically offer little room for the removal of extrusions or chips produced during drilling, which may compromise the quality of the hole.
As such, there remains a need in the art for an improved drill and/or tap guide that facilitates accurate manual alignment of a guide hole and targeted point on the workpiece, increases the applications for which the guide may be used, and facilitates removal of extrusions or chips during drilling.